


Leather, Vices and Smoke

by Zaikia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Hallucinations, Insomnia, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Nightmares, Oral Sex, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Sex, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead), Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: After her home is overtaken by the Saviors, Shelby finds herself claimed by their leader, no much how she doesn't like him. AU. The Sanctuary is in a completely different place, but still the same kind of building. Negan/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

Slipping another Dum-Dum into her mouth, Shelby observed the cameras in front of her. It was mostly quiet, with the occasional Walker that would bang against the glass, then wander off in search of food. This place had been her home for two years and she had made good of her time. It was a two story mall, well, three stories if you count the roof. The first time she arrived here, it was locked and she had to pick the lock in order not to break the glass and let Walkers in. It had everything. Movies, a fitness area, clothes, even showers with running hot water. She kept up her strength, exercising every day to stay in shape. She always carried a backpack and a duffle bag with her, which was filled with necessities. She had an addiction to Dum-Dum, so she kept four-five bags with her at all times. 

She had a handgun, a rifle and a knife that she kept with her at all times as well, having more than enough ammo. She kept pouches around her belt to hold her knife and handgun and extra ammo. 

She really hadn't had any trouble besides having to turn away a man who had been quickly devoured by Walkers. 

Shelby sighed softly and looked at the time. 2:34 PM. She was beginning to get up when she noticed something on the far monitor, where the main entrance was. She saw a group of men looking through the glass, the one at front knocking on it. The man glanced over to the left of him, next to the door. Shelby smirked and got up, grabbing her stuff and her walkie. 

Time to greet them. 

~~

“Is this some sort of joke?” 

“Doesn't fucking look like a joke to me,” Negan spoke as he opened the container that the walkie was in. He pulled it out of the container and turned it on, hearing static on the other end. He was about to speak when a female voice cut through. 

_“Howdy there, partner!”_ the female said cheerfully, in a Western accent. _“What can I do for ya'll today, gentlemen?”_

“Let me guess. You own this little place?” Negan questioned, a bit of a smile on his face. 

_“Yuppers! And you're trespassing.”_ She said, her voice turning deadly serious. _“Now, you can leave and go back to whatever hellhole you came from, or I can shoot you on the spot.”_

“Oooh, we got ourselves a badass here, boys!” Negan announced to his men, which most of them laughed. “You're very fucking bold, you know that little girl? What makes you fucking think I won't break in and take all your shit?” 

_“I'll show you.”_

Without warning, a bullet hit the ground right in front of him, between where his feet were standing. Negan backed up slightly and looked up with narrowed eyes, finding a female figure kneeling on the edge of the roof. He could faintly see her facial expression, which was featured with a smirk. She let go of her rifle for a moment and waved down at them before returning her hand to her rifle. 

_“That was just a warning shot.”_ She spoke into the walkie. _“And since I have a scope, I can shoot you right through the head. Do you still wanna test me, dude?”_

Negan was fast to react, pulling out his gun from his belt and firing a shot right at her. He had a hunch she would dodge it, but she didn't even get time as the bullet pierced her left shoulder. A cry of pain left her lips and she fell back, dropping her rifle off to the right. 

“Alright boys! Break into the fucking place with the truck and start loading shit up! A few of you go looking for that chick, I want her!” 

~~

“Fuck!” Shelby groaned as blood seeped through her shirt, staining the cotton fabric. “Fuck, I gotta get rid of them....” 

She grabbed her rifle with her free hand and swung it over her shoulder, then hurried over to the door, opening it and heading downstairs. She came down to the office area next to the room where the monitors were and she heard voices downstairs, telling her to come out and surrender. No way. This was her place first and she wasn't giving it up to easily. Grabbing her rifle once more, she positioned herself in a corner where she couldn't be seen and looked through her scope. She quickly found one man and waited for a moment, before pulling the trigger. The bullet went cleanly through his head and he dropped to the floor, dead. 

“Holy shit! Get down!” another man shouted. 

She fired once more, getting another man in the neck. He made a gurgling noise, then collapsed as well, bleeding steadily from the hole in his neck. Her rifle clicked and she cursed. 

“She's up there! Find the bitch!” 

Shelby swung the rifle over her shoulder once more and started running to find a hiding spot, hiding behind a corner and pulling her knife out. She waited for a long moment as she heard running footsteps and quickly came out from behind the corner, getting ready to stab when her blade was smacked out of her hand and a fist made it's way across her face. It sent her to the ground, dazed and ears ringing. She was pushed onto her back and large hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air circulation and making her gasp. Shelby kicked, and scratched at him to get his large form off of her and he tightened his grip on her throat. She gasped for air, black spots dancing in her vision and reached blindly for her knife, finding the handle with her hand. She quickly grabbed it and plunged the blade into the man's neck, hearing him gurgle. 

With the knife still imbedded in his neck, she shoved the blade across his throat, opening up his neck and causing blood to cascade down onto her neck and shirt. She made an expression of disgust and bent her knees, the bottom of her boots on the man's stomach and she threw him off of her, sending him falling to the first floor. Even if slitting his throat didn't kill him, the fall would've. She could hear the sound of a head hitting the ground. 

Shelby coughed and held her throat, gagging as the blood had nearly fallen into her mouth. She wiped away the blood from her chin and sighed heavily, her hair falling into her hazel eyes. She suddenly felt like holes were being burned into her head and she turned her attention to the right, eyes widening when she saw the older man – the one holding the bat wrapped in barb wire – was standing about twenty feet away from her, his eyes narrowed dangerously and a frown set on his face. 

She really didn't like that look he was giving her. 

“That's my cue.” she said and was up in a flash, running around the corner to get to the stairs that led to the roof. The man was right on her heels, fast for someone his age. “Shit!” 

She finally reached the door leading to the stairs and ran up them, not caring to try and shut the door. She heard the man yell something, along the lines of “come here brat”. She wasn't that stupid. She shoved open the door with her good shoulder and ran across the roof, going into the other direction. She was going to the back of the mall now, where a long series of woods were. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than staying here and getting killed. Finally, she reached the edge of the roof and jumped, landing on the trampoline that she had set up months ago in case this ever happened. 

She did a tuck and roll, then jumped off the trampoline and started running into the woods. She didn't hear the springs of the trampoline react, so maybe he didn't follow her. She smirked to herself and then the smirk quickly vanished when she heard a gunshot and then a sharp pain rocketed through her right ankle. A sharp scream left her lips and she fell forwards onto the forest floor, her arm landing into one of the wolf traps she set for Walkers. Once it was activated, the chains were released and the jaws of the wolf wrapped clutched around her arm, the sharp, metal teeth stabbing into her arm. Thankfully, the damage wouldn't be too bad due to her wearing a leather jacket. 

Shelby let out another scream, though choked and got up onto her knees as much as she could, struggling to pull her arm out of the trap. 

“I have a fucking feeling you set those traps yourself, didn't ya, darlin'?” 

Shelby didn't have to turn around as a pair of boots came into her line of vision. She watched as the man crouched down, the rounded end of his bat hitting the forest floor. She turned pained, but enraged eyes up to the man and she was able to get a better look at him. He appeared to be in his late 40's, with brown eyes and a beard that looked a week or so old. To her surprise, despite his age, he seemed rather attractive and had a smile on his features. He was wearing pants, boots and a leather jacket with a red scarf around his neck. 

“Fucking hurts, doesn't it?” he taunted, his bat lightly tapping her trapped arm. 

“F-fuck off, asshole! You're the ones who trespassed into my home and then you shoot me for protecting my home? Fuck off with your entitled ass!” she shouted, shakily using her foot to press against the teeth of the trap. Straining the muscles in her right arm, she was finally able to open the trap enough to get her arm out. Shelby took this time to grab her knife from it's sheath and lung at the man. 

“No, you fucking don't!” the man said loudly and grabbed her wrist in a vice grip, squeezing. “Drop the fucking knife, sweetheart.” 

“No!” Shelby shouted, struggling with all of her might to escape. 

He bent her wrist backwards a bit, causing pain to rocket through her wrist and down her already wounded arm. She gritted her teeth in pain and tried to hang on even more, but when her wrist was close to being broken, she let out a choked noise and had no choice but to drop the knife, letting it stab into the ground. 

“That's a good fucking girl.” the man praised, finally letting go of her wrist and picking up the knife, observing the blood on it. “This is a cool fucking knife. Sharp as hell....no wonder one of my men died so easily from this. You're a lot of fucking trouble, y'know? Now,” he paused for a moment, using his free hand to grab her chin and force her to look up at him. “From this moment, you and all of your shit belong to _me._ ” 

She blinked, then scowled. Her jaw moved a bit, then she sucked in a breath and spat right in his face. The man was wiping at his face with his arm, then his palm was going across her cheek in a harsh slap. The pain made her vision go black for a for a moment, and she was dizzy, disoriented and felt her stomach churn. The man didn't bother wasting anymore time, throwing the woman over his shoulder and picking up his bat, then stood up and began walking. 

Shelby coughed, a small few spots of blood leaving her lips. Damn, she must've really pissed him off. She was exhausted and in so much pain, blood was rushing to her head and she didn't know if she could stay awake anymore. Her brain seemed to make the choice for her, as it slowly shut down her systems and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

_Shelby, ya gotta wake up darlin'. I know it hurts, but ya gotta wake up. Please._

“Winston....?” 

“Who the fuck is Winston?” 

Shelby's hazel eyes shot open and she jumped in her seat, wincing when she moved too quickly and caused pain to course through her body. Fuck, she ached all over. She didn't feel too good either, as her stomach ached and she felt dizzy, more than likely from the lack of blood. She groaned, attempting to put her right hand towards her face, but was startled to find her wrist unable to move but a few inches. Blinking back double vision, she glanced down at her wrist and noticed that she was cuffed to the closed door handle. 

Wait, door handle? 

She turned her gaze up and saw that she was riding down the road, in what seemed like a high vehicle. 

“Rise and fucking shine, sleeping beauty. We're just about home.” a male voice cut through her thoughts. 

Shelby turned her gaze to the voice next to her and she was shocked to find the same man, the one who shot her through the ankle, sitting in the driver's seat and driving down the road. Her eyes widened and ignoring the pain from the bruising around her left eye, she pulled on the door handle violently, trying to open the door. It was locked, much to her chagrin and she looked around frantically for a weapon, her eyes landing on a gun in the little compartment underneath the radio. She immediately reached for it, reacting faster than the man and snatching the gun, taking the safety off and pointing it at the driver. 

“Stop the fucking vehicle.” she warned, her finger on the trigger. “Or this is going in your head.” 

“I'm not stopping, darlin'.” the man said, glancing over to her. “You don't have the fucking balls to pull the trigger.” 

“Negan-” one of the men from the back began to say. 

Shelby interrupted the man by pulling the trigger, expecting a bullet to come out and splatter the man's brains all over the window. But instead of a gunshot, all there was, was a click. She looked down at the gun and pulled the trigger again and again, eventually going through the whole magnum. There were no bullets in the gun. It was empty. 

While staring at the gun in disbelief, the large vehicle came to an abrupt halt and the man – Negan – put the vehicle into park. 

“Well, I'll be fucking damned. You do have balls, kiddo!” Negan laughed, turning to her. “But you're not very bright. I emptied that gun on purpose, because I fucking knew you would reach for it and try to fucking shoot me. I wanted to give you that fucking slimmer of hope that you would get away.” 

Shelby glanced up at him with an expression of rage. Negan reached over and grabbed a handful of her bloodied shirt, pulling her close to his face. “Try that again, darlin'....and I won't hesitate to fucking shoot you and leave you to be fucking eaten alive.” 

Shelby didn't say anything to that and she only gave a slight nod of understanding, then Negan released her and she sat back in her seat. She rubbed her face gently, not caring as the large vehicle lurched and began to go down the road once more. She silently watched the scenery go by, watching as a large building soon came into view. It reminded her of a large factory, with smoke stacks and had a tower sort of building coming from the middle of it. They came up to a tall, thick fence and stopped for a moment, only for the gate to be opened and the truck drive through. Shelby took in her surroundings as they got closer. It was indeed a large factory, with two story buildings on either side of the factory and a smaller building about 300 feet away, a little closer to the fence. There were guard towers on each corner, with men on top of them and she was sure there were more in the back. 

The vehicle came to a halt, and Negan switched it off, then took the keys out of the ignition, grabbing his barb-wired wrapped bat from the dashboard, which Shelby didn't even notice until now. The other men got out of the vehicle and she sighed angrily, watching as Negan handed the bat off to one of the men and he opened her door enough so the handcuffs didn't cut into her wrist. 

“C'mon. Let's get those fucking cuffs of of you.” he said, beckoning her with his other hand. “And don't be fucking difficult.” 

Shelby gave him a halfhearted glare, but still didn't speak. She gripped the handle with her right hand, and the door frame with her left, sliding out of the vehicle. It was a bigger drop than she expected and she hissed in pain as she landed roughly on her bad ankle. “Fucking hell...” she muttered. 

“Hurts, don't it?” Negan asked, a grin on his features. 

“No fucking shit, Sherlock.” she spat back. 

“I like you already.” he chuckled and brought out a key from his pocket, taking her wrist in his hand and uncuffing her from the door handle. He unlocked the other cuff as well and put the handcuffs in his pocket. “Get shit out and put away. I'm taking her to Carson.” he told his men, before crouching down and Shelby let out an 'oof' sound as her stomach met his broad shoulder and his arm went around her legs. He stood back up and began walking to the two story building on the right of the factory. 

“Ohh-noo.......put me down.” she groaned, not able to pull away due to the strong grip around her legs. “I'm gonna vomit.....” 

“It's a fucking three minute walk.” Negan said, not loosening his grip at all. 

Shelby groaned and tried to shift herself so that her ribs were over his shoulder instead of her stomach. It put less pressure on her aching stomach, and the churning settled down a bit, but she still wanted to vomit. She noticed they turned to the left and she felt the bile in her throat. 

“B-bucket!” she choked, putting a hand over her mouth. 

She was quickly handed a bucket and as soon as it was in her hands, she bent her head and vomited violently into it, coughing and hacking. 

“I....assume she's a prisoner?” a male voice asked. 

“For now, but she needs to be fucking patched up and she needs blood.” Negan replied, shaking his head as the girl on his shoulder vomited again. “That's not a pretty sound.” 

Shelby coughed, spitting into the bucket. “I-if I had my knife, I'd fucking stab you in the ass.” 

“Sounds like my kind of thing.” Negan chuckled, walking until he bent down and placed Shelby onto the bed. 

Shelby glared at him, spitting into the bucket again and groaning. Now she had a fucking headache. There were some words exchanged between the two men and she heard one of them leave. When she looked up, she was greeted with the sight of a younger, handsome man who looked to be in his mid 30's, maybe late 30's. He had brown hair and was around 6 feet, wearing khakis and a button up, with a white coat over him. He had a friendly expression on his face and she didn't want to seem malicious towards him. 

“Hi there, miss. I'm Dr. Carson, the Sanctuary's doctor. Let's get you patched up.” the man said. 

With that, her clothes were cut from her body and her skin was cleaned up, to which Dr. Carson worked expertly on her injuries. Once she was patched up, he set her up with an IV to her arm and had her dress in a hospital gown. Once that was over with, he gave her half a packet of blood and she was feeling better, though only slightly. Her hair was washed and her face was tended to and she felt clean. There were bruises around her neck from being strangled and her face was the worst of all. They took a half hour to make her a new patient profile, including her name, birthdate, blood type and the list went on, along with any complications to her body. 

“Have you been sexually active?” Dr. Carson asked, which had been the last question to ask Shelby. 

“Not in the last two years.” she replied, shaking her head. 

He wrote down notes on his clipboard as she spoke. “And when did you lose your virginity?” 

Shelby felt her face heat up at the question, but she answered it, despite how embarrassed she was. “When I was 22.” she muttered. 

Dr. Carson nodded and wrote down the information, asking her about her fertility and such. Shelby, unfortunately, lost the ability to be fertile when she was involved in a severe accident that shoved a pipe through her reproductive organs. That had happened when she was 17, a year after the outbreak happened. She had been lucky to live through that, but it cost her the ability to have children. Not that she wanted any. She didn't want children to be born in a dead world like this. 

“Why are you asking me these questions, Dr. Carson?” Shelby asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Well,” the doctor rubbed the back of his head. “It's for just in case Negan asks you to be his wife.” 

Shelby blinked. “His....what?” 

“Wife.” he repeated. 

“Fuck that bullshit. He's a dick who doesn't know what the word 'no' means.” Shelby grumbled, wincing as she got comfortable. “Is there anything you can give me to help me sleep?” 

“I do have plenty of morphine. I was already planning on getting some prepared for you.” he nodded and got up, placing the clipboard on his desk. He went over to a shelf beside the window and pulled out a half empty bottle of morphine, grabbing a syringe. Once he had it prepared, he slid the needle into her tube and injected it. “If you have any problems, I'll be in here until ten pm. But we'll have one of the men stand outside to guard you.” 

“You mean not let me escape.” Shelby scoffed. “Like I could with a wounded ankle.” 

“Get some rest, Shelby. We'll see what tomorrow brings.” he said with a soft smile. 

Shelby sighed and gave a nod, getting comfortable and pulling the warm blanket over her. Dr. Carson pulled the sheet to cover her in her own person space, his footsteps fading away to the room next door. He had dimmed the lights so she could rest. She could already feel the effects of the morphine working it's way into her brain, making her eyes droopy. After a moment, she allowed her eyes to drift shut and she fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. 

~

 _Stay strong for me, darlin'. Yer strong, you always have been. Keep fighting, baby girl. Everything will turn out a'right._

Shelby pried her sore eyes open as a streak of warmth fell across her face. She blinked groggily and noticed that she was laying on her left side, putting pressure on her wounded arm and shoulder. She turned over onto her back slightly, not really hearing anything. She heard the occasional footsteps going down the hallway, but other than that, it was quiet. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand, yawning. Glancing at the clock on the little stand next to the bed, she saw that it was going on to be nearly 9 AM. Jesus, she slept that long? 

She had to pee now. 

She pulled the blanket off of her battered form, wincing as she shrugged her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed the IV pole for support and limped to the door in her space, knowing it was the bathroom. She did her business and washed her hands, leaving the bathroom to see Dr. Carson pulling back the curtain. 

“Ah, good morning, Shelby.” he smiled. “Did you have a good rest?” 

“I slept the whole night until now.” she replied, nodding. She moved around to the more open side of the bed and sat down, making a pained expression as she did so. 

“That's good. We'll go ahead and check your injuries, then Negan is bringing your breakfast. He informed me that he wanted to speak with you.” 

“Oh joy.” she mumbled. 

After her injuries were looked at, it was around 9:30 when whistling came from down the hallway and Negan entered the room, with a tray of breakfast. She could smell it from where she was. 

“How's the newbie doing, doc?” he asked, handing the tray to Dr. Carson. 

“Doing well actually.” Carson nodded and placed the tray in Shelby's lap. 

Glancing down at the tray, she had a plate full of pancakes, bacon and hash browns, with a glass of orange juice. She didn't wait, grabbing a fork and beginning to scarf down the food. She was starving and she didn't care if she was being un-lady like. She heard the two men talk and she briefly saw Dr. Carson nod, going into the next room, which she assumed was his office. As she downed half her glass of orange juice, she noticed Negan pick up the clipboard that had her information on it. 

“Shelby, huh?” he questioned, glancing over at her with brown eyes. “That's a fucking beautiful name. We're you named after the car?” 

Shelby rolled her eyes and shook her head, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She got through her pancakes in mere minutes and was working on the two sides. While she ate, Negan pulled up a chair and set it next to the bed on her right side, reading her information. “Shit girl, you're 24? You look much fucking younger than that.” 

“I get that a lot.” she grumbled, biting into her bacon. 

“She fucking speaks!” he exclaimed, grinning as he did so. 

Shelby rolled her eyes once more and ate the piece of bacon she had in her hand, then actually glanced up to the man before her. Her breath hitched as she got a closer look at him. His eyes were moving as he read over her information and he wasn't wearing his leather jacket or his red scarf, so she got a good view of what he wore underneath. It was just a plain, gray t-shirt and his hair was slicked back. 

He looked just like Winston, except older. 

She swallowed thickly and looked back down to her food, losing her appetite. But not wanting to be rude, she ate the rest of her food quickly and set the tray aside. She drank the rest of her orange juice and wiped her mouth, sighing quietly. 

“Now,” Negan spoke. “Let's fucking talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

“You killed three of my fucking men.” 

“You broke into my home,” Shelby pointed out. “I had every fucking right to defend it. And you took everything I worked for in the last two years. Everything!” 

Negan reached over with his left hand, moving it behind the back of her neck and gripped it rather firmly, pulling her closer to his face. His eyes were narrowed, but he still had that shit-eating grin on his features. Up this close to him, Shelby could see the crows feet forming from the corners of his eyes, but it was barely noticeable. She noticed the streaks of gray in both his hair and his beard, making him seem older than he was, but still quite attractive. 

“You've got quite the fucking mouth on you, sweetheart.” he spoke lowly, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “I WAS going to be fucking nice and have a room set up for you, but if you wanna act like a fucking brat, then you can stay in the fucking jail. I'm sure that doesn't sound fucking appeasing, so what's your fucking choice, baby girl?” 

She almost recoiled back from the nicknames. Those were the same names of endearment that Winston called her. She glanced over to the side for a moment before she spoke. “Not like I have any other choice anyway. I'll cooperate, but I want my fucking shit back. I got personal things in there.” 

“Now, didn't I fucking tell you that you and everything you own belongs to me?” he questioned. 

“I don't. Fucking. Care.” Shelby hissed. “Claim it all you want, I want my fucking shit back. Both bags and I want my knife back. I feel fucking helpless without it.” 

“Only if you don't try to fucking stab me in the ass.” Negan teased. 

“I'll think about it.” she grumbled. 

Negan chuckled and released the back of her neck, his other head instead going to brush against the massive bruise covering the left side of her face. He watched as she barely grimaced and recoiled away from his touch. “You got a fucking deal, sweetheart. You'll have your room by afternoon and all your shit will be in there. But I expect full fucking cooperation, alright darling'?” 

“Yeah.” she sighed. 

“Atta girl.” he grinned, giving a pat to her good cheek. “Get some rest. You'll get a couple days of rest, then you're going to fucking start working. You do a job here, you get fucking points and you can use those to buy what you need. Or...” he said, pausing for a moment. 

“Or what?” Shelby asked. 

“Or....you can become my wife. If you do, you get free shit for you and your family. No boundaries there.” 

“No fucking thanks.” 

“Suit yourself.” he said, giving a grin as he walked out of the infirmary. 

~

Two days went by quickly and Shelby found herself grateful that she had an actual bed to sleep in. She could barely use her left arm at all, and she had decided to take on the job of doing laundry. It was something she had always been good at, even when she was a kid. It was mostly quiet and people occasionally came in for sheets or towels. It was a little difficult since she couldn't barely lift her left arm, but she made do. Negan hadn't really bothered her the past two days, usually coming in to say “good morning, baby girl” or “how ya doing, sweetheart?”. 

She gave him little to no answers, often replying with one or two words. On the third day of living at the Sanctuary, she met Dwight and his wife Sherry, who had a little sister named Tina. Tina was diabetic and needed Insulin to help with her diabetes. Shelby learned that Negan currently had two “wives”, Amber and Frankie. They only became his wives because they needed free stuff for their families. Amber had an ill mother and disliked Negan more than Shelby did and Frankie just...wanted free stuff. 

By the end of the week, Shelby was able to walk without the need of crutches. Her body was still sore and the bruising on her face was beginning to turn yellow as it healed. 

She had just finished eating breakfast and starting to head over to Laundry when she ran into Negan, who looked more than happy to see her. “There you fucking are! I've been looking all goddamn morning for you.” he said. 

“Whatdya want, Negan?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Don't look so goddamn unhappy to see me, baby girl. C'mon, I want you to meet a couple of people.” he grinned, throwing an arm over her shoulders and pulling her against his side. 

Shelby sighed and kept her arms crossed, not bothering to shove him away. He seemed to be in a chipper mood, speaking to her, but she drowned it out with her thoughts. She did happen to realize he was a foot taller than her, and she barely reached his shoulders. Winston had been the same....fuck, she really needed to stop comparing Negan to Winston. Winston was a sweetheart, Negan was a murderer. She came out of her thoughts when they came to a door and Negan pushed it open with his bat, guiding the two of them inside. They came into a well-furnished room, with plush seats and a door that seemed to guide to the bathroom. She saw two young women sitting on the same couch, a blonde and a redhead. They turned their attention to the other two when they came in. 

“Ladies, say hel-fucking-lo to Shelby. She's going to be chilling in here with you ladies to get to know you and shit.” Negan spoke, finally releasing Shelby. “Go on, sit with them, baby girl.” 

She sighed and went to sit on one of the other couches, getting comfortable. Negan said something about coming back for them later for dinner and left the girls to let them get to know each other. 

“Hi.....I'm Amber.” the blonde said softly. 

“Frankie.” the redhead spoke. 

“Shelby, nice to meet you.” Shelby nodded. 

“Are you his recent wife?” Frankie asked. 

“Fuck no.” she scowled, shaking her head. “I'd rather get married to the dead fucks outside the fence.” 

Amber and Frankie actually shared a short laugh and Amber got up from her spot, sitting down next to Shelby. “We're only....his wives so we can help ourselves and our families. My mother is ill.....and, I just couldn't get enough points, so here I am now.” she said, sniffling softly and reaching up to wipe at her eyes. 

Shelby's eyes softened and she could tell Amber hated being here. She remembered Sherry telling her that Amber had an ex-boyfriend named Mark and she missed him dearly. “I miss my mom....I miss Mark.” Amber whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Her shoulders trembled as she began to cry once more. “I don't want to be here, but I'm doing...doing it for my mother. If I don't, she'll die.” 

Shelby placed her arm around Amber's back, rubbing her back gently. The young woman couldn't stop the tears from flowing and she leaned her head against Shelby's shoulder, crying softly. Fuck, she couldn't have been older than Shelby. The brunette leaned her cheek on Amber's head, rubbing her back.

“Tina is running out of Insulin.” Frankie sighed. “She doesn't have enough points to get more. I don't know what she's going to do about it....unless Sherry wants to become Negan's next wife.” 

Shelby closed her eyes for a moment, thinking deeply. They could only get free stuff if they were with Negan.....but was there a loophole? There had to be one. “I'll figure out something.” 

There was a sudden crash outside and all three girls jumped, which was followed by Negan's voice. 

“What the ever-living fuck do you think you're doing?!” 

“Stay here.” Shelby said, getting up and hurrying over to the door. She opened it and looked outside down the hallway, seeing Tina and Sherry cower from Negan's intimidating presence. Tina had a box in her hands, which Shelby assumed was Insulin. Negan was holding Lucille in his right hand, grip tightening so hard that Shelby swore she heard the leather creaking. 

“I-I was....I needed....” Tina whimpered. 

“You fucking think you can steal from me?!” 

This wasn't good. Shelby hurried down the hallway as Negan approached Tina and Sherry menacingly. Shelby was able to slip between them and she put herself between them, standing in front of them protectively. Negan stopped, realizing Shelby was between them. 

“The fuck did you think _you're_ doing? Get out of the goddamn way.” Negan demanded. 

“No.” she said calmly. 

“Do you want me to bash open your fucking head?” he warned, lifting Lucille slightly. 

“Negan-” 

“Don't you fucking interrupt me!” 

“No, don't you fucking interrupt _me_!” she roared back, taking a step closer to him. “You may think what you're fucking doing is happy-go-lucky, but it's not! You force women to become your wives just because they need free stuff! You wanna know what that is?! Stockholm Syndrome! You force them to became dependent on you and force them to love you!” 

He grabbed the front of her shirt, yanking her close and hissing. “Your fucking point?” 

“The point is, Tina needs her Insulin, Amber needs to help her ill mother.” Shelby spoke, breathing a bit hard from shouting. “I'll become your wife.” 

Tina and Sherry both looked shocked, while Amber and Frankie looked surprised. “Okay, fan-fucking-tastic, but-” Negan began. 

“I'm not fucking done.” she said. “But I'm making you a deal, Negan. I'll be your wife, but ONLY if you let Amber and Frankie go, and you allow them and Sherry and Tina to get free stuff. They NEED it Negan. Do you really want more of your people to die? To have more blood on your hands?” 

“Now, hold on a fucking second-” 

“That's my only offer, Negan. My ONLY offer.” Shelby sighed quietly, gazing right into his eyes. “Take it, or leave it.” 

Negan looked like he wanted to punch her. But he didn't, instead opting to glance at Tina and Sherry with blazing eyes. He let out a growl and released Shelby's shirt, only to grab the back of her neck roughly. “Go,” he said to the girls behind Shelby. “Before I change my fucking mind.” 

Shelby grunted as she was handled roughly, her bangs landing in her eyes as they walked back to the wives' room. He told Amber and Frankie that they were free to go and they didn't leave, until Negan roared at them to. Once they were gone, Negan slammed the door shut, pushing Shelby closer to the couch. He pushed on the back of her neck hard enough to shove her onto the couch and she grunted yet again, getting into a sitting position as Negan caged her in with his arms, putting a knee on the edge of the couch. 

“You've got some fucking balls to speak to me like that.” he said lowly, a growl vibrating within his deep voice. 

“I'm not afraid of you.” Shelby said, narrowing her eyes. “I'm not doing this for you, Negan. I'm doing it for them. They don't deserve to live in fear.” 

“And you fucking do?” 

“Like I said, I'm not afraid of you.” she huffed. 

Negan went quiet for a moment, reaching forward with a hand to grip her chin. She didn't wince, or recoil from his touch this time, used to it by now. She really wasn't afraid of him, more so cautious than anything else. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, but she kept her lips closed. “You don't have to do the fucking laundry anymore. The women can do that.” he said, then put a finger up as she opened her mouth to speak. “But, since you don't fucking like sitting around, you can go with me on supply runs and shit, how's that sound?” 

“I suppose it sounds fair.” she sighed, giving a nod. 

He smirked. That's what daddy wanted to hear. He removed his hand from her chin, then slid it to the back of her head to cup it, his fingers playing with the short strands of hair in the back. Shelby let out an involuntary shudder, since her head was super sensitive to gentle touch. Winston had often found it...fuck, she was comparing again. 

She didn't realize Negan's face was inching closer to hers and by the time she came out of her thoughts, she felt lips press against her own, slightly chapped against soft. Her eyes went wide and she attempted to pull back, but only felt the back of the couch against her back. She couldn't remember the last kiss she had, though it had been with Winston. Her face flushed and she felt the scratch of Negan's beard against the flesh of her chin and cheeks. She decided.....maybe this wouldn't be so bad...maybe it would be, but she was already in too deep. 

So, against her own judgment, Shelby allowed her eyes to drift shut and she relaxed her body slowly, her hands relaxing against his chest. She could feel the muscles of his form from over his shirt and she could feel her mind clouding from the mixed emotions she was feeling. She began to recuperate the kiss, feeling the older man smile against her lips. His hand left the back of her head, going instead to hold the side of her neck. 

As Negan was about to move his other hand down, there was a knock on the door and he growled, pulling away from the young woman. “Fucking hell.” he grumbled, standing up. “Come the fuck in.” 

The door opened and Simon appeared, standing in the doorway. “Hey, just to let you know, we have everything ready for the supply run tomorrow. How many trucks are we taking?” 

“Four.” Negan replied, running a hand through his hair. “Also, tell Dwight that Sherry, her sister, Amber and Frankie all get free shit from now on. I have Shelby now.” 

“Got it, boss.” Simon said, before turning his eyes to Shelby for a moment. 

Shelby looked away from Simon, not wanting to make eye contact with him. She didn't really like Simon, tolerating him because he was Negan's right hand man. Simon was psychotic; she knew that much. Simon just winked at her and closed the door, his footsteps receding down the hallway. Shelby sighed softly and ran her fingers through her hair, not caring when her bangs fell into her eyes. 

“You wanna go with us tomorrow, baby girl?” Negan asked her. 

“Yeah.” she nodded. 

“Cool. So go ahead and pack a bag for a week, just in case.” he said, picking up Lucille that had been leaning against the couch. “I've got some shit to do before tomorrow morning, so make sure you're up by seven AM. If not, I'll leave without you.” 

“Got it.” she said, giving a small nod.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4** _

When nine PM came around, Shelby found herself exhausted and in need of sleep. She had already showered and dressed in a tank top and sweatpants, and had actually already packed her stuff for tomorrow. Her things had been brought to Negan's private bedroom and she had to admit, the bed was large, queen sized and comfortable as fuck. When she knew that she had everything set to go, she crawled under the thick covers and sighed, laying down. Once her head hit the pillow, her eyes were already drifting shut and she was falling asleep fast. 

About ten minutes later, she heard the door open and heavy footsteps walk into the room. She knew it was Negan, but she didn't bother moving since she was comfortable in her spot. She barely heard the sound of his clothes hitting the floor, but she did feel the bed dip under his weight. He settled in on his side of the bed and she heard him let out a yawn, then she jumped when an arm was suddenly snaking around her waist and pulling her ass towards him, meeting his groin. To her relief, he wasn't hard and he was wearing jeans. 

She wasn't really up to having sex with a man she barely knew. 

“C'mere, sweetheart.” Negan mumbled, trying to pull her closer. 

Shelby didn't bother resisting him, scooting further back until her back met his chest. She realized he was shirtless, but she wasn't turning around to get a good look at him. She was completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep. She felt lips press themselves to the back of her ear and heard him mumble something, before she was out. 

When she woke up, she noticed sunlight was beginning to come through the blinds covering the windows. She scrunched her eyes and slowly opened them, finding herself staring at tanned skin and feeling hair scratch at her forehead. She blinked sleepily and glanced up, finding Negan's relaxed expression right above her own sleepy one. She assumed his right arm was underneath the pillow, keeping it elevated and his left arm was around her smaller form firmly, but gently. She could feel his warm breath move the strands on her forehead, his heart beating steadily in his chest. For once, she found herself actually wanting to get closer to this man, enjoying the closeness. She let her eyelids drift shut, giving herself a few more minutes of rest.

When the alarm went off, Negan stirred and moved his left arm, enough for Shelby to roll over onto her other side and turn the alarm off. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She didn't have any nightmares this time, which served to help her sleep better. She yawned quietly and threw the covers off of her form, stretching her limbs and hearing them pop from not moving all night. 

“Good mornin', doll.” Negan said, stretching his limbs. 

“Mornin'.” Shelby said, grabbing her jeans from off the floor and shirt, as well as her sports bra and a pair of socks. She walked around the bed to head towards the bathroom, when Negan's larger hand wrapped around her wrist. 

“Whoa, where ya going, baby?” he asked. 

“I'm getting dressed. I don't feel comfortable getting naked in front of you right now.” she replied, glancing down at him. His hair was disheveled from sleeping. “Just...not today, Negan, okay?” 

He shrugged and released her wrist. “Fair enough.” 

She silently sighed in relief and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She took off her night clothes and pulled on her jeans, tightening the belt once she had them zipped and buttoned. She pulled the bra over her chest to hold her breasts, then her shirt. It was a tunic tank top that reached her thighs and could easily hold her weapons. After doing her business, she opened the bathroom door and left it, walking into the bedroom. Negan was dressed, and was pulling his leather jacket on, as well as wrapping the red scarf around his neck. 

“Do I get a weapon other than a knife?” she asked. 

“I suppose I can give you a gun.” he teased, chuckling. 

Shelby shook her head and grabbed her backpack, then her knife and slid that into the sheath around her thigh. She shoved her boots on, doing the laces and making sure they were tight. She stood up and shrugged the backpack over her right shoulder and walking to the door. 

“Hey,” Negan called. 

Shelby turned around, arching an eyebrow. She watched as the older man picked up Lucille, shrugging her over his shoulder. He approached the young woman, his left hand reaching out to cup the side of her neck. He bent down a bit, capturing her mouth with his in a brief, but deep kiss. Shelby felt her mind go cloudy quickly from the feeling of his lips against hers, and she returned it just as briefly and deeply. After about ten seconds, Negan pulled away to let her breathe and grinned softly. 

Shelby felt her cheeks flush and she pushed against his shoulder lightly. “Let's go.” 

Shelby was given two guns; a rifle and a handgun and plenty of bullets just in case Walkers decided to make the supply run difficult. She was to ride in the same truck with Negan, Frankie (who suddenly decided to want to go) and one of the men who usually drove. Shelby opened the door to her side, putting a foot on the door frame and pulling herself up. She got comfortable in her seat and rolled the window down, since it was close to 80 degrees. She looked up at the Sanctuary, which had been claimed as her new home now. 

“We'll be back before you know it.” Negan told her, opening his passenger door and getting inside. 

Shelby heard Frankie get into the back seat with her and Shelby placed her arm on the window frame, placing her cheek against her fist. She was thinking; maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. 

~

Around about four hours later, they pulled up to a small store, the large black letters barely sticking to the top of the open doorways. Shelby waited to get out until the vehicle had stopped. She unlocked the door and opened it, getting out. Negan got out next, telling everyone to grab a cart from the inside and start stocking stuff. He gave everyone an area to clean out and as Shelby started to walk past him, put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

“Don't venture too far from me, doll.” he said in a soft voice. 

Shelby gave a nod and he pressed a kiss to her temple, before releasing her. She had to admit, she hated Negan. She really did. He was crude, he was a dick, but with her, he had shown an unusually softer side, which still reminded her too much of Winston. She never told him that though, not wanting to have to go through the memories. She did happen to notice the frown that Frankie sent her way, but she ignored it and walked into the store, grabbing a cart. She went to the first aid supplies and started tossing things into the cart, eventually emptying the first aid and medicine section. As she made her way out of the aisle, she heard the sound of something crunching, coming from the pet supplies section. 

She pulled out her gun and slowly made her way to the pet section, the crunching getting closer. She left the cart for a moment and took a deep breath, then went into the aisle and aimed her gun. Instead of seeing a Walker munching on human flesh, she instead saw a dog, a German Shepherd that looked to be at least 120 pounds. It was munching from a bag of dog food, which had a hole in the front. Shelby's eyes softened and she put her gun back in her belt. 

“Hey big guy....” she said, kneeling down. 

She grabbed a metal bowl from the shelf and her water bottle from her back pocket. She unscrewed the cap and poured some water into the bowl. The dog immediately sniffed the air and got up, walking over to the water. The dog began drinking the water and Shelby cautiously stroked the dog's ear gently. She heard a jiggling noise and felt a collar around the dog's neck, reaching under to grab at the tag gently. 

Panzer. 

“Panzer, huh?” she smiled softly. “German for 'tank'.” 

The dog, Panzer, glanced at her, licking his jaws free of water. He inched closer to her, sniffing at her face before his tongue came out and licked up her cheek. She chuckled and stroked his head, giving a gentle kiss to his nose. She was definitely keeping him. 

She gathered up enough dog food from the pet supply section and went around gathering more things. The bed sets that were in the bags were still good as new, so she took a couple of blankets for herself since they were going to be out for a while. She stuffed those into the cart and sighed, scratching the back of her head. 

She heard a voice calling out for her after a few moments and she called back to them, grabbing a cart that was in the middle of a random aisle. She heard heavy footsteps and looked up as Negan approached her, glancing down at the dog by her side. 

“Where'd you find the dog?” he asked, crouching down. 

“In the pet section, eating. His name is Panzer.” Shelby replied, grabbing towels and tossing them into the cart. “It means 'tank' in German.” 

“I can see why. He's goddamn beautiful.” Negan said, letting the dog sniff him before he rubbed Panzer's ears. “You can keep him, but he's your responsibility, got it?” 

“Yeah.” she nodded. 

Around three hours later of emptying the store, it was already getting dark out and Shelby was ready to sit down. She climbed into the back seat, allowing Panzer to go in before her so he could get situated. Apparently Frankie was going to sit in one of the other trucks, which was fine with Shelby. She got comfortable in the back seat, yawning as they began to get ready to go. They left after another half hour and went on driving to find more supplies. 

When it was close to midnight, Negan announced that they would be stopping for the night and parking off to the side so they could all sleep. Shelby took her shoes off, getting comfortable with Panzer at her side. But as an hour went by, she tossed and turned, huffing when she couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't sure if Negan was still awake or not and as she began to get up to ask, his voice broke through the darkness. 

“Can't sleep, doll?” he asked, looking back to her. 

“No.” she mumbled, sighing deeply. 

“Want me to come back there?” 

“.....yeah.” 

Negan opened his door and got out, shutting it. He opened her door and got inside, making sure to lock it behind him. He had taken his boots off long ago, and situated himself with a blanket underneath his head for a pillow. Panzer climbed up to the front seat, circling before laying down in the seat. Negan beckoned the young woman to come to him and she complied, crawling across his larger frame so she could lay down. Pulling the blanket over them, Shelby lowered herself so their chests were pressed together and her leg was between his, careful not to knee him in the groin. 

She nudged her head underneath his chin, one arm resting over his shoulder while the other was on his chest. Negan put his left arm around her shoulders, his gloveless hand messing with the strands at the back of her head. His other arm went behind his head. 

“Comfy, baby?” he asked softly. 

Shelby gave a nod, sighing softly and closing her eyes. 

“Y'know....” Negan began, his chin bumping against the top of her head. “I don't know what it is about you, but you've got me all sorts of fucked up, y'know? I didn't imagine I'd meet a girl who talked back to me, going as far to stop me from introducing Lucille to someone's head. Kinda fucking weird to be honest, but it's nice. You're a badass and you're strong. I have no goddamn doubt that you've been through a lot.” 

Shelby opened her eyes briefly, blinking sleepily. “I thought you were different too......when I first saw you, I thought you were nothing but trouble, claiming everyone and everything and taking away their freedom. But...this last week.....it's been weird. I was shooting at you and then a week later, I'm suddenly married.” 

“You didn't have to be my wife, y'know.” he said. 

“I did it for the others.” 

“At least you're honest. I don't like liars.” Negan snorted, his gloveless hand gently running over the left side of her face, where the bruising was nearly gone. “Get some sleep, sweetheart.” 

Shelby yawned quietly and closed her eyes, pulling the blanket further over them. It only took her a few moments to fall asleep. She supposed Negan's presence was soothing to her, as much as she hated him at first. 

_Maybe...he's Winston's reincarnation or some shit._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5** _

When Shelby woke, she was aware of the feeling of fingers running along her upper back, then making their way up to her shoulders, finally up to her hair and running gently along her scalp. She let out an involuntary shudder, faintly hearing a chuckle come from the man she was laying on top on. “Stop it,” she mumbled, not opening her eyes. 

“Why would I? You make such cute expressions in your sleep.” Negan's voice met her ears. 

“Nope.” she muttered, burying her face into his chest. 

“C'mon doll, we gotta get up.” Negan laughed softly, his arms wrapping around her as he began to sit them up. 

Shelby grumbled, but opened her eyes and yawned, looking up at the older man. The sunlight came from behind him, outlining his figure and making him seem like some sort of god. She blinked slowly, before she reached up with her hands and tangled her fingers in his thick, graying locks. Negan's slightly surprised reaction spurred her on and she took the opportunity to lean up, capturing his mouth with hers in a surprisingly gentle and shy kiss. 

It was light than anything else and it did surprise the older man, but it quickly faded and he was returning the kiss, though he deepened it as soon as he took control. Shelby didn't seem to mind, so he took advantage and took her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping before his tongue parted her soft lips and delved into her mouth. Her grip on his hair tightened a bit, her own tongue encouraged to join his in the dance he had coaxed her into. His hands moved down, running over the soft curve of her ass, before cupping the round globes of the covered flesh and squeezed. 

Shelby gasped, causing Negan to growl into the kiss and bite down harder on her bottom lip, nearly piercing the skin. He yanked her closer to him, their bodies flush against the other. He took this opportunity to ground his hips up into hers, revealing the hardness that was beginning to take form between his legs. This caused heat to pool between Shelby's own legs, and she couldn't help but ground her own hips against his. 

The world around them was forgotten as the older man broke the kiss, nudging the young woman's head up. He started placing open-mouthed kisses, beginning from her jawline and down her neck. His stubble scraped her skin, almost making her giggle from how ticklish it felt. Negan could feel her pulse in her jugular, and his teeth scraped against it teasingly, before he moved a little further down her neck, pausing at the junction where her neck and shoulder met. 

Shelby had been letting out soft mewls and gasps when his lips, teeth and tongue teased her skin. As she shut her eyes, they suddenly shot right open as Negan bit down hard, causing both pain and pleasure to ricochet through her smaller frame. She yelped, pulling on his hair as she felt him pull his mouth away, his tongue lapping at the warm liquid that seeped from the mark. 

“You....you fucking bit me...” she whispered, in a bit of shock. 

“Perfect way to let everyone know you're fucking _mine_.” he growled possessively into her ear, causing her to shudder. 

There was a loud groan that came from the sleeping driver and he stirred, causing Negan to shoot a hard glare at the driver, but he decided to release Shelby for the time being and gave her a kiss on the nose before he opened the door and got out, stretching his limbs. Shelby did the same, putting her boots back on and opening the front passenger side door so Panzer could jump out. She walked with him to the other side of the road, letting him do his business and she let him drink from his bowl and two cups of food. While she did this, Negan announced they would be moving on to another location for more supplies. If they had a chance, they would raid a hospital next. 

Within the next five hours, they reached Wal-Mart, which seemed like an absolute horrible idea, but they were here for supplies and nothing else. Negan did as he did before, giving all the men an area to clean out and start loading it up in the next truck. While Shelby was going to start heading in, Negan took her arm and whispered into her ear. 

“I'm not finished with you, baby girl.” he growled in her ear softly. 

Her face flushed hot red and she didn't resist as he took her inside, her having to keep up with him. Shelby told Panzer to stay with one of the men, who had taken a liking to Panzer. She kept up with Negan as he guided them to the back of the large store. He made his way through the piles of old boxes, making his way towards the office. He opened the door and looked around inside, before he pulled them both inside and shut the door behind them, locking it. 

Shelby was about to open her mouth and speak, but the older man was already rounding in on her, his form towering over her smaller one. His hands tangled in the short hairs at the sides of her head and he pulled her in for a rough kiss, already delving his tongue inside to taste her. She tasted sweet on his taste buds and the mewl she released against his lips made him let out a rumbling growl. Not parting from the kiss, Negan's hands slid down to her ass and cupped each cheek in one hand, lifting her off the ground. Her legs instantly tightened to his hips, hands clutching his shoulders as he carried her over to the desk. He set her down on it and swept everything off the desk, letting it clatter onto the tile floor. 

Shelby had to pull away for breath, breathing hard. Negan started trailing wet kisses down her neck once more, nibbling and sucking dark marks onto her soft, pale flesh. He even bit down in some spots, not giving two fucks if anyone said anything about the marks. 

“You drive me fucking _wild_ , sweetheart.” he growled against her skin, pulling off his only glove and tossing it onto the desk. His jacket was next, meeting the floor with a thud. “Seeing that ass in those tight jeans... _fuck_ , I just wanted to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck ya until you can't walk.” 

Well, Jesus Christ. That was a hell of a compliment. Shelby's face flushed bright red once more, shivering as his warm hands slipped under her shirt, beginning to lift it up. She pulled her arms up and he impatiently pulled her tunic up and off, tossing it onto the floor with his jacket. His brown eyes made their way down her heaving chest, seeing the globes of flesh covering by the unflattering fabric. He tsked, tempting to rip it off, but didn't want to hear complaints later on, so he chose to unhook it and take it off, tossing it away. 

The older man groaned as he watched her large, perky breasts drop and then he was leaning in, mouth capturing a nipple. The girl above him let out a mewl and her fingers tangled in his graying locks once more, tugging on them slightly. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin, before biting down around her nipple. A high-pitched yelp left her lungs and he pulled away, going to do the same to the other one. Fuck, Shelby couldn't believe how good this felt, how fucking forbidden it felt. Just days ago, she hated the very utter of this man's name, and now she was married to him. He was good, he was really fucking good with his hands and mouth. She just hoped he was good with the rest of his body as well. 

Once Negan left enough marks on her chest and shoulders, he made his way down her stomach and abdomen, leaving kisses and suckles. He reached her jeans, teasingly pulling on the belt buckle that kept her jeans up and around her slim waist. He glanced up at her for a moment and once she gave a nod, he pulled the leather belt out from it's buckle. His deft fingers popped open her jeans and pulled the zipper down next. His tongue ran over his bottom lip as his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of her jeans and began to tug them down, revealing bare skin to his eyes. 

Shelby felt her thighs tremble slightly when he pulled her jeans down, kneeling down to take her boots off quickly and toss them onto the floor. Once her jeans were off, his grinned at seeing her smooth, flawless skin. 

“Goddamn, you're gorgeous.” he husked, his rough palms trailing up her bare thighs. Once his fingers reached the hem of her panties, he noticed a damp spot on her panties. It made his hard erection twitch. “Already wet, aren't you, sweetheart? Can't wait for me to fill you up so that ache disappears?” 

Negan saw her try to clench her thighs shut, but he held them apart with both hands. Her panties were soon slipping down her legs too, and falling onto the floor. He couldn't help but run his tongue over his lips, watching as she pressed her knuckles to her mouth, biting down on them. He didn't hesitate to move in, his tongue delving right into her slick nether lips, hands curling around her hips to keep them into place. Fuck, she tasted wonderful. He had been _dying_ to get his mouth on her, everywhere on her and not just her lips. Her thighs tensed around his head, but he kept them apart easily, his tongue sliding up and down her wet lips, then made it's way up to her clit, where he teased it with a few strokes of his tongue, before bringing it into his mouth and sucking hard. 

Shelby let out a harsh gasp, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt a bolt of pleasure shoot up her spine. His tongue rolled over her now sensitive and swollen clit, and at that, she could barely feel two fingers making their way to her core, digits barely pressing in before they plunged in to the second knuckle. She cried out and fell back, hands grasping for his hair as she needed something to grab onto. His fingers began thrusting in and out at a steady pace, preparing her for what was to come. When she felt that tightening in her gut, she was disappointed when he pulled his mouth and fingers away. 

Negan stood up, his rough fingers stroking his erection. He ran his tongue over his lips and then grabbed Shelby by her hips, rolling her onto her belly. “Feel that?” he husked, sliding his cock along her wet lips. “Feel how hard you've made me, baby girl? You did this to me. Now, what do we say?” 

Shelby covered her mouth, feeling incredibly embarrassed. He was commanding her, telling her to say that she wanted him to fuck her. When he would just barely press the head of his cock into her, she squirmed at the feeling, needing him. After another torturous moment, she finally swallowed thickly and spoke, “P-please....please, fuck me.” 

The older man grinned wickedly at her request and began to ease himself into her hot, tight core. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, hearing the groan that the younger woman underneath him let out. “Goddamn.....you're fucking tight, sweetheart. Been a while since you last did this?” 

Shelby let out a gasping moan as he slid in deeper, his large girth spreading her walls apart. His fingers were gripping her hips tightly enough to leave dark marks. “T-two....years.” she squeaked, releasing a choked cry when he became buried deep inside her, all the way to the hilt. Fuck, not even Winston had been this large. Negan had to have been eight to nine inches for length, maybe a bit more than nine inches. He was thick as well and she could feel the veins on his cock nudging against her slick walls. There was some discomfort, and she was glad that Negan paused for a brief moment to let both of them adjust to the sensations. 

“Fuuuck.....you're so fucking tight. Not sure....if I can even move, baby girl.” he chuckled, letting out a grunt as he began to pull back, watching as her slick coated his cock. He released a growl once only the tip was inside her, then he thrusted back inside her in one single, harsh thrust. 

Shelby released a sharp scream, digging her nails into the wooden top of the desk below her. She trembled, shutting her eyes tightly at the massive surge of pleasure that shot up her spine. It was definitely pleasure she was feeling, and barely any pain at all. After a few seconds, Negan pulled back once more and began a fast, though steady pace. He moaned, keeping a tight grip on her hips as he watched his cock disappear into her, her body swallowing every inch of him. He was actually a bit surprised that she wasn't in any pain, but he was glad for that, as it made this a fuck ton easier for both of them. Negan then paused his hips, as difficult as it was, moving a hand to grip her thigh tightly. He lifted her thigh up, tilting her body a bit to the side and the younger woman couldn't suppress the choked sob when he nudged at her walls. He grunted once more, wrapping his free arm around her chest and his pace became violent. 

Shelby's eyes watered when the sensations increased and she could not keep her scream of pleasure back. Negan smirked, moving his hips fast, their skin smacking together harder and harder each time. He soon moved his hand down that had been around her chest, his fingers beginning to rub at her swollen clit. She thrashed, throwing her head back. 

“Oh f-fuck! P-please, Negan, please! I'm gonna.....gonna c-cum!” she cried. 

“Go a-ahead. I wanna see you fuckin' fall apart, baby girl.” he snarled in her ear. 

Her mind went blank and all she could see was white in front of her eyes. The coil snapped, and Shelby released a hoarse scream that had her bucking and thrashing, squeezing the older man's cock even as he kept moving. He fucked her through her orgasm, rubbing her clit rapidly and sending her into a second orgasm before she was completely finished with her first. He growled deeply, feeling himself pulse inside her. At the very last second, he pulled out and spurts of cum splattered onto her back and ass, dribbling down her pale flesh. 

“Fuck.” he sighed, finally releasing her thigh, even as she trembled violently. 

Negan fixed and redressed himself, before he grabbed some paper towels and wiped her down. He watched as she shakily turned herself around, sitting on the desk. He chuckled softly at her expression, gathering up her clothes for her and helping her redress herself. 

“How was that, sweetheart?” he asked, his thumb brushing over her cheek. 

“Fuck...I thought I died there for a moment...” Shelby sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

“That's a hell of a compliment, baby girl.” Negan smirked, leaning down to pull her in for a kiss. He felt her relax against his chest. Once he pulled away, he nuzzled the side of her head. “Let's get out of here, huh?”


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6** _

By the time Shelby was able to regain her composure and hide what makes she could, the Saviors were done collecting things from the store and were all ready to go. Shelby was embarrassed by the amount of marks on her neck, but Negan seemed pretty damn proud about them. He was smug about it, running his fingers over the marks, but gently though. He knew they were going to be sore. When they got back out to the trucks, Negan informed his driver that he was going to be in one of the trucks with just himself, Shelby and Panzer. The driver didn't ask any questions and went to one of the other trucks. 

Shelby turned her gaze over to Negan, who only smirked and she looked away quickly before he could see her face flush. 

By sunset, which Shelby could see clearly, the Saviors were exhausted and Negan went ahead to give them the okay to stop for the night and sleep. The trucks pulled off to the side of the road, shutting down for the night. Negan leaned back against his seat, before he got up and climbed into the back, situating himself in the back seat. “C'mere, baby girl.” 

She was used to the nickname now and it didn't bother her at all. Shelby kicked her boots off and made her way into the large back seat, finding her way onto the older man's lap. His large hands teasingly brushed over her thighs, before situating her so that she was straddling his lap. He hummed softly, grinning lightly as he watched her. 

“What?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Y'know you're gorgeous, right?” he questioned, his thumbs brushing circles over her covered skin. 

“You're just saying that, Negan.” Shelby rolled her eyes. “Honestly, what is this....marriage even about? Is it just because you've got a girl attached to your hip or do you really care about me?” 

Negan paused in his movements for a moment, his grin vanishing into a frown. “Look, I'll be honest. When I first saw you covered in blood at the mall, all I wanted to do was fuck you into submission. But the last week and a half has been....strange, even for me. I've got a major admiration and a hell of a lot of respect for you. You stood up to me; you've got the balls to talk back to me. And I like that. I really fucking like it. It's a major turn-on, which explains why I've got a hard-on for you right now, sweetness. But I do care about you, and that is growing every day.” 

“And the difference in ages doesn't bother you at all?” 

“Nope.” 

Shelby shook her head, figuring he was going to be blunt about it. But hearing him say that he did really care for her, was relaxing and that this just wasn't because of the needs their bodies had. Winston hadn't been as old as Negan when she met him, though there was a significant age difference between them. But it didn't matter since it was the end of the fucking world. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that, Negan.” she gave a nod. 

“Good, now then...” he purred, leaning forward to close his mouth over her neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the length of her throat. His lips came to meet the bite mark on her neck, seeing that it was already bruised from his earlier abuse. She looked gorgeous with his mark. His hands pushed up her shirt, lifting it up to her chest and then pulling it over her head. Her bra followed suit, and he moved in, his facial hair scratching her bare skin. His lips found a nipple and sucked, his fingers finding the other one and pinching, though not too hard. This revved up her arousal from 0 to 100, and she mewled softly, tangling her fingers in his graying locks. 

After a long moment, he pulled away from her chest with a quiet 'pop' and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, immediately and roughly pushing his tongue through her parted lips. His hands shot down to her waist, immediately dealing with her jeans to pull them down and off completely, her panties following quickly behind them. He removed his glove from his hand once more with his teeth, tossing it onto the floor. Both of his bare hands brushed over her thighs, caressing her soft skin with his calloused palms. 

“If....if I'm gonna be naked, you have to be as well.” she managed to say between kisses, running her fingers through his graying locks. 

He smirked when her fingers slid down his clothed chest and she moved them to the hem of his shirt, pulling the cotton fabric up and off his torso. She could barely make out the tattoos on his flesh, running the pads of her fingers over them before her fingers slipped into his pants, just barely, tugging on the fabric. The older man smirked and allowed her to undo his buckle, while he popped open the button and pulled the zipper down. He tugged his pants down, kicking them off his legs and onto the floor of the truck. 

Immediately, the hot flesh of his erection smacked against her thigh, spreading precum on her skin. She shuddered softly, allowing Negan to turn her around until she was sitting on his lap with her back against his chest. She was sure she wouldn't need any prep, with how wet she was. His hands hooked around her thighs and he lifted her up, lifting her over his twitching cock. 

“You want me, baby?” he husked, breath tickling her ear. 

Shelby shivered and nodded, one hand gripping at his hair and the other grasping the shoulder of the seat. “Yes....yes, please....I need you.” 

Really, that was all he needed to let him know her full consent. He began to lower her down onto him, the tightness of her core clenching around him already. He growled and tightened his grip on her thighs, snarling from just the sheer _warmth_ of her body. Even though he had fucked her earlier, she was still tight around him. That was fine. She didn't seem to be in any pain. She was releasing small gasps and moans as he filled her until he bottomed out, the tip of his cock nudging against the entrance to her womb. 

“Jesus Christ, baby girl.” he groaned, lifting her up a few inches before sliding her back down. “You're still so fucking _tight_.” 

“Mmmph.....” Shelby moaned softly, closing her eyes from the fog that clouded her mind. All she could think of was how _full_ she felt, filled to the brim with hot flesh that twitched inside her. She had half a mind to allow him to cum inside her, but she really had no way to clean herself up, so that was a no go, at least this time. “N-Negan.....” 

“That's it......say my name, sweetheart. I want you to say it like a goddamn prayer.” Negan hissed, moving his hands to her hips and thrusting his hips up sharply. 

She cried out, still a bit sensitive from earlier, but didn't complain. There was no pain, only the pleasant sensations that he was giving her. He only fucked up into her for a few thrusts before he was whirling her around, still inside her and pushing her down across the back seat. His hands found her wrists, curling tightly around them before he continued his pace, going faster, harder, _deeper_. He needed the friction and warmth that her body provided, and goddamn, he was going to get it. 

It wasn't long before she was clenching around him, thighs quivering with the onslaught of the pleasure. 

“Tell me you're mine....tell me you're gonna fucking stay!” he roared, slamming his hips into hers with not a single fuck in the world. 

“Y-yours! I'm y-yours!” she nearly screamed, thrashing against him. “Fuck, _please_! Negan, I'm gonna.....gonna come...!” 

“Say my name.....scream it to the fucking high heavens!” he commanded, throbbing inside her, the coil in his gut winding tighter and tighter...

“ _Negan_!!” 

The woman underneath him indeed screamed to the high heavens, voice bouncing off the walls of the truck. Her insides clenched around him _tightly_ , so tightly that Negan was sure he wouldn't be able to pull out for a few moments. As she still clenched around him from her violent orgasm, he buried himself deep inside her, growling and groaning as he spilled. He spilled a great deal, coating her insides with feverish hot cum, still throbbing even as he finally came to a complete end. His arms trembled from the force of the intensity, breathing hard and sweat dabbing his brow. 

Shelby collapsed against the seat, gasping and wheezing and _fuck_ , she had never had an orgasm that intense, that _good_. She had to admit; Negan was amazing. 

“A-ah......shit......” she whispered, lifting her head weakly as she felt trickles of warm fluid escape from her still filled core. “Y-you....came inside....” 

“You're fucking tight, baby.” the older man commented, leaning down to press a bruising kiss to her lips. 

Shelby breathed against his lips, too weak for another round. She released a soft noise when he pulled out of her, barely aware of the way he stared at his work. It always seemed satisfying to watch the fluid trickle out after sex, because he knew his partner was his. Negan reached into the front seat, grabbing a towel and cleaning her up as best as he could, hearing her hum quietly as he did so. He rolled the windows down a few inches to get some cool air on them. He lifted her, switching positions with her until he was laying on his back, letting her lay across him in exhaustion. 

The older man gently ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. He always felt relaxed after sex, especially intense sex. Shelby mumbled something that he couldn't make out and her breathing evened out as she dozed off, her head laying just right above his steady heart and her arm across his stomach. Once his eyes were shut, he was asleep as well.   
~

The next morning was busy. After getting their clothes on and cleaning up as much as they could, the rest of the group headed to their last stop, a large wooden house. Most of the men were told to stay in the trucks, while only a few of them, including Negan and Shelby, went inside. Shelby made her way upstairs, hearing voices as she did so. She recognized one of them as Frankie's, and another a man's voice. So, curious to what was being heard, she quietly listened from around the doorway. 

“.....little bitch is getting on my nerves. Who the fuck does she think she is?” Frankie questioned angrily. “Negan brings her back and all of a sudden, she uses her stupid fucking magic voodoo shit and he's fucking her like she's the last person on Earth.” 

“You sound insanely jealous.” the man spoke smugly. 

“I actually _liked_ being with Negan before she came along.” 

“So, whatcha want me to do?” 

“First, I want you to fuck her bloody, show her who's boss and then kill her. Make her suffer. Then I'll have Negan to myself.” 

“You got it, sweetcheeks.” 

Covering her mouth in shock, Shelby quickly and quietly made her way downstairs. She followed Negan's voice to the kitchen, where he was speaking with one of his men. She came up beside him and quickly pulled him down by the collar of his jacket. He was about to ask what she was doing, until she whispered in his ear about what she had heard. His brown eyes widened in surprise, before they narrowed in fury. 

“They're upstairs?” he asked quietly, venom lacing his voice. 

Shelby gave a nod and then he was marching into the house, Shelby following quickly behind him. He made his way upstairs and followed Shelby's directions to the room where Frankie and the man were speaking. 

“Ah, boss.” the man said, watching as Negan lightly swung Lucille from side to side, the other hand going in his pocket. “We were just discussing how to store everything we've gotten so far.” 

“Mmmhmm. I'm sure you were.” Negan said. “I've got a question for both of you. I was just informed, about not even a minute ago, that both of you were planning to have my wife raped and tortured, then killed. Is that true?” 

Frankie and the man both appeared nervous and they exchanged looks, before turning their eyes back to Negan. “That's ridiculous!” Frankie scoffed, denying everything. “Why would I do that?” 

“My thinking is that you're mad, that Shelby's my wife now. Shouldn't you be _thankful_ that Shelby became my wife for you, Frankie? She also did it so you can get free shit. Now why are you plotting to have her killed?” Negan questioned, and the blood on Frankie's face vanished completely. “Are you jealous? Or is it the fact that maybe, you wanted something more from me and didn't get it.....but Shelby is getting it from me?” 

The room was dead silent. 

“Darlin'.” Negan spoke, not bothering to glance over to his wife. 

Shelby pulled out her gun from her holster and turned the safety off, aiming the gun at both of them. The look of fury in her eyes was evident, but there was also a hint of fear. As if she didn't want to kill them, despite what they had planning against her. The man swallowed thickly, before he drew his gun in the blink of an eye and pulled the trigger. Shelby fully expected the bullet to hit her, but she was surprised and shocked when the bullet pierced Negan's left shoulder, blood splattering on the wall and floor from behind him. 

“Negan!” 

Shelby was quick, aiming right at the man's forehead and pulling the trigger. The bullet went right through his right eye, blood and brain matter erupting from behind him and staining the wall crimson. His body dropped to the floor and then Frankie pounced. The gun was smacked out of Shelby's hands and Frankie threw a right hook at her, catching her right in the cheek. Shelby staggered backwards, hitting the wall and barely dodged the next punch. Frankie's closed fist hit the wall, destroying the plaster and causing Frankie to scream from obvious pain. 

Shelby sought the opportunity and kicked Frankie in the stomach, grabbing hold of her shirt and throwing her onto the wooden floor. Her survival instinct kicked in and she pounced on the other woman, hands reaching for her face and clawing, trying to gouge out her eyes. Frankie screamed madly, her fists colliding with Shelby's chest, neck and face. Shelby gagged when Frankie punched her in the throat and she fell off of her, coughing and wheezing. 

Frankie got up, holding a hand to her bloodied cheek. She swung her leg back and kicked Shelby in the stomach, sending her into a violent coughing fit. Her foot hit her in the face next and Shelby's vision blurred, black dots dancing in her vision. Frankie's mouth was moving, but Shelby could barely make out what she was saying. Frankie straddled Shelby's waist and curled her thin fingers around the other woman's neck, squeezing tightly. 

Shelby flailed, reaching for something, anything to help get the other woman off of her. She wheezed and gagged, fighting hard for breath. As her vision blurred more, her hands wrapped around the handle of something and she grasped it tightly, before swinging it towards Frankie's face. The blade of the machete collided with Frankie's neck, sending her off of Shelby and onto the floor, hands trying to cover the blood that was gushing from her neck. Shelby wasted absolutely no time, getting on top of Frankie and using both hands to hold the handle, she began to bring it down, again and again, on Frankie's face and head. 

It was both survival and fear keeping her from stopping. She wanted to make sure Frankie was dead. She kept bringing the blade down, even when Frankie stopped moving. 

“....lby! Shelby!” 

Hearing Negan's voice broke the young woman from her murderous trance and she quickly dropped the machete, quickly turning to Negan with wide, fearful eyes. He was standing up now, his left arm hanging limply by his side and Lucille in his right hand. Shelby's hazel orbs softened and she stood up, immediately going over to him and examining the wound in his shoulder. She did this to him. She caused him to get hurt. The realization brought tears to her eyes and they began to roll down her face, stinging the wounds on her face. 

“I'm sorry....” she whimpered pathetically. 

Negan moved Lucille to his left hand to hold and brought his right hand up, cupping the back of the young woman's head and bringing her against his chest, his lips pressing to the crown of her head. “You did the right thing, baby girl. You're alright, I'm alright.....” he said softly, his voice unusually soft. 

Shelby curled her arms around his middle, shoulders trembling slightly. Survival is what kept her going, but the thought of losing another that she.....dare say, _loved_ , absolutely terrified her.

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a blog for this fanfic! 
> 
> https://leathervicesandsmoke.tumblr.com/


End file.
